Werewolf: The Apocalypse
I shall be valorous I shall be dependable I shall be generous I shall protect the weak I shall slay the Wyrm I shall be respectful I shall be loyal I shall be just I shall live by my word I shall accept all fair challenges I shall be calm I shall be prudent I shall be merciful I shall think before I act and listen before I think The Garou are creatures of a triadic natures. They are wolves, men, and spiritual beings. They possess rage, willpower and gnosis. They can be born lupus, homid or metis. They interpret everything around them as manifestations of the Wyld, the Weaver and the Wyrm. Created by a force known as Gaia, Garou are shapeshifters capable of changing their physical form to five different forms. They also have five different auspices or moon signs they can be born under. Unlike werewolves in most traditional folklore, Garou in Werewolf: The Apocalypse are not mindless predators nor cursed lunatics but defenders of the Earth and its Umbra ( spirit world). Werewolf is called a game of "savage horror". What makes it so terrifying to is that its archetypes and message are so deep and true to life. Its very easy to see the Wyrm, the Weaver, the Wyld all around in the real world. The Garou were created to be a tragically prejudiced but ultimately heroic race that are trying to save a world in an all but hopeless situation. They' are violent, they are passionate, they are savage, they are inhuman and yet terribly majestic and fascinating. The Rainbow Rule: Be Your Own Storyteller Playing them isn't easy and everyone has their own interpretations of how Garou "should" act based on tribe, auspice, nature/demeanor, rank and other factors. Dusk is meant to be a room that can embrace a lot of different play styles and not demean or dismiss new players or people who have mediocre typing skills. Don't worry about getting everything right or being chewed out by the staff for taking initiative and having your character or characters self-play learning gifts, exploring the Umbra, talking to spirits, combatting banes and saving a girl in the alley from a knife-wielding maniac high on tainted meth. Play the type of character you love. Just make sure that your roleplay fun isn't ruining the fun for someone else- keep things consentual and that includes consentual with the staff- if something is going to dramatically effect the bigger picture and not just 2-3 characters... chat with staff *BEFORE* you start typing. To get a sense of the Dusk-specifc WtA game and its theme and storyline, please go to The Nation. Creation/Advancement Garou Creation Making An Advanced Character Kinfolk Creation Pack Totem Creation WtA XP Charts WtA Backgrounds WtA Merits & Flaws Renown Rank One Gifts WtA Rites (updated 9/4/11) Shifter Stat Bonuses Dusk-Specific Septs Tribes Camps Garou Packs in Dusk Active WtA Characters Known Antagonists General WtA Resources Garou Society How Fetishes Work Sept Offices Moots Delirum Chart Frenzy chart Category:Werewolf